This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power transmitting components with a torque transfer device, such as a disconnecting drive module in an all wheel drive (“AWD”) system, can include a clutch with a plurality of friction plates and a piston for selectively driving the friction plates into engagement with one another. The friction plates are generally bathed in a fluid to provide lubrication and cooling of the friction plates when the clutch is engaged. When the clutch is disengaged, fluid between the friction plates and within a clutch sump through which the friction plates rotate can undesirably increase the system drag torque. To reduce the magnitude of the system drag torque, the level of fluid within the clutch sump could be reduced. However, sufficient fluid must be available during engagement of the clutch to ensure that the clutch will not experience premature wear.